Tão Vulgar!
by ikaira
Summary: Não, ela não podia ter pensado assim, não desse modo tão vulgar e... vulgar ? Sim, exatamente, muito vulgar. Tão vulgar quanto ele..." NEJIxTENTEN


**Tão... Vulgar!**

Porque agora, justo agora, ele lhe parecia tão, tão, tão... _gostoso._

Não, ela não podia ter pensado assim, não desse modo tão vulgar e... vulgar (?)

Sim, exatamente, muito vulgar. Tão vulgar quanto _ele._

Desde quando Neji lhe acelerava batimentos cardíacos, suava mãos, lhe tremia o corpo, faltava-lhe respiração, lhe... arrancava suspiros?

E sabe o que era pior? Ele, nem sempre, precisava lhe tocar para isso. Bastava olhar, um olhar e aquele sorrisinho ordinário para que ela, Mitsashi Tenten, hiper ventilasse, arfasse, se sentisse... vulgar.

Oras, mas também não vamos julgá-la ou culpá-la por isso. Hyuuga Neji lhe provocava de maneiras ridículas, injustas e... vulgares.

Desde quando era necessário sussurrar em seus ouvidos instruções de alguma missão? Em que momento se tornou necessário a tocar daquela maneira para, simplesmente, lhe explicar o funcionamento do chakra? Quem foi que disse que ele precisava chegar tão perto para lhe dar um bom dia? E mais, desde quando ele lhe dava bom dia?

Se gostava disso? Por kami-sama!!! Estava se pondo a loucura.

Já paralisou, já saiu correndo, já gritou e esperneou. Mas de nada adiantava. Ele continuava lá, como uma praga sem cura a fazendo... vulgar.

Mas, porque diabos ele lhe fazia isso? Atirava-lhe gasolina, acendia o fósforo e nunca, em hipótese alguma, atiçava fogo?

Então passou a detestá-lo. Ele gostou disso e passou a sentir um prazer estranho em provocá-la. Não só sensualmente, mas também de maneira... irritante.

Um prazer crescia dentro de si, acendendo um calor gostoso, lhe fazendo repuxar os lábios em um sorriso sempre que a via irritada por culpa dele.

Ainda era novo. Mas, de qualquer forma, irritar Mitsashi Tenten lhe era apresentado de uma forma tentadoramente excitante.

Começou com uma simples negativa as idéias dela. De algum modo, aqueles braços cruzados, pés batendo no chão impacientes, lábios crispados e rosnados de raiva... se tornaram estímulos doidos para que seu coração bombeasse com mais força seu sangue frio, o obrigando a esquentar.

E depois disso tudo, lhe fazia arrepiar dos pés à cabeça sentindo ouriçar os pêlos da nuca quando lhe pedia calma tão próximo dela.

E então ria. Ria recebendo em troca...

Mais braços cruzados.

Mais pés impacientes.

Mais lábios crispados.

Mais rosnados.

Se Tenten era boa em agüentar pressões? Bem, pensou que fosse até sua garganta soltar um grito raivoso preenchendo a floresta com um _"Neji" _rasgado, arfado, gritado para que até os mortos ouvissem.

E depois do primeiro, veio mais. Ficou bem mais fácil arrancar _"Neji's"_ rasgados daquela garganta sempre tão educada para com ele.

_Doido_. Era a única definição apropriada aos olhos dela para definir Neji no momento. Um doido que lhe arrancava gritos de raiva e suspiros de prazer.

E ela também lhe gritou isso, lhe gritou com fúria nos olhos que ele só podia ser completamente doido!

Era sórdida, insana e... vulgar essa nova relação deles.

Então, ele teve a sensação que podia conseguir mais. Muito mais. Pensou, por fim, que se... se esforçasse um pouco mais conseguiria insultos, palavras feias e mal educadas.

E assim ela gritou: *baka ,**okama,**kuso, **baka yaro,**teme...

Ual, o vocabulário dela era extenso e, por mais deseducadas e grossas que fossem as palavras, seus ouvidos se deliciavam ao ouvi-la pronunciá-las. E, claro, sempre banhadas de... vulgaridade.

E em um dia em que tudo já lhe enchia as paciências...

-O que há de errado com você?

Ela cruzou os braços, bateu o pé impaciente, crispou os lábios, rosnou de raiva e esperou a resposta dele.

Mas, como sempre, ele só lhe sorriu a fazendo acelerar batimentos cardíacos, suar as mãos, tremer o corpo, prender a respiração.

Foi então que percebeu que ele estava perto demais, e que antes mesmo dela protestar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, a boca dele já pressionava a dela... vulgar.

Seu coração acalmou, soltou a respiração e deu um suspiro antes de correspondê-lo com tamanha... vulgaridade que ele merecia.

E seu corpo pareceu tremer o dobro e agora, poderia acrescentar pernas bambas também.

Não esperou que ele pedisse, simplesmente meteu a língua dentro da boca dele e deixou-a vagar por todo e qualquer espaço que encontrasse.

Estava com raiva, com muita raiva. Estava com tamanha raiva que cravou as unhas na nuca dele lhe puxando alguns fios de cabelo. Era assim que alguém tão vulgar como Hyuuga Neji merecia ser tratado.

E ele sorriu entre o beijo achando mais do que bom a irritação dela. A apertou o máximo que lhe era saudável a pressionado o máximo que era (im)possível para que ela pudesse sentir o quão "irritado" ele também poderia ficar.

A temperatura pareceu subir absurdamente e pensamentos foram sendo _"impurificados"_ fazendo qualquer tentativa de sanidade se tornar como tudo ali... vulgar.

Neji então concluiu que melhor que provocar (seja sensualmente ou irritantemente), era agir.

E, claro, o mais vulgarmente possível.

**OWARI**

*baka: idiota

***okama: viado**

*kuso: merda

***baka yaro: filho da puta**

*****teme: é algum xingamento em japonês, tipo "Seu..."**.**

**oOoOoO**

Ual... uma das ultimas fics que escrevo e a primeira que posto aqui no FFN.

Espero que gostem da one. Particularmente, eu gostei ^^' Sou do tipo... vicio louco por NEJIxTENTEN!!!

Bem, espero que recebam a mim e a minha fic de bom grado. Tipo, primeira coisa que posto fora do AS (nervos). Tomara que aqui comecemos uma longa e duradoura relação de fics (isso foi poético O.O)

**P.S:** sou péssima em n.a ¬¬ fato!

Que seja....

Então... vamos nós jogar a "vulgaridade" e comentar que nem doidos por aqui ..ksakskaksak...

**Ikaira :***


End file.
